Sonic Crossoverception
by MHProductions
Summary: Have you ever wondered how characters in media would react if they saw how their fanbases acted toward them? What if they were all in the same room while it happened? You can find out in this humorous and somewhat continuity-confused story. Characters in this are both official and my own original characters. Requests are allowed, but there are no guarentees.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Third Person POV

It all began with a single confession letter.

Shadow the Hedgehog was sitting in his room. The sky was completely dark, like most of Shadow's body. A storm brewing. To Shadow, this was not of concern. He had more important things to worry about. The hedgehog's crimson-topped quills began to quiver with rage. Guided only by the light of a few measly candles, he set to work, writing:

Dear Sonic,

Why did you leave me? What does that wierd fairy thing have that I don't?! Look at you two, just sitting there, kissing! This could have all been avoided if I could've just scrounged up enough courage to tell you how I feel. Too late now. I leave you with what you, my love, are doing with that whore.

-Shadow the Hedgehog

As he signed the note, a small tear streaked down his face. His chest now burned with a feeling of hate. He hastily pasted the pictures onto the paper, and finally stopped to rest. I'll put it in an envlope and send it to him tomorrow. Shadow thought as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

A few days later, Sonic the Hedgehog decided to check his mail. When he read the note, he responded:

Dear Shadow,

In case you haven't realized, I HAVE NO INTREST IN YOU! NiGHTS is NOT a "whore", you're like 50 years old while I'm only 16, and you're both a homosexual and pedophile! I am straight, thank you very much. Why can't you go get your own girlfriend or something?

-Sonic the Hedgehog

You can probably guess what happened next:

Dear Sonic,

The reason I won't get a girlfriend is because I need YOU. Not Amy, not Rouge, not Cream (Eeeewwww), YOU. What's wrong with being homosexual, anyway? If anything, something's wrong with YOU, because you keep rejecting my love. Just you wait, Sonic. Nights will dump you eventually. Then, you'll come crawling back to me, begging for my love! I'll be there that day, Sonic. You deserve what's coming to you.

-Shadow the Hedgehog

Now, Sonic got really upset over this note. So, when he consulted a friend of his, she decided to respond. (Warning: Chain Mail)

Dear Shadow,

Sonic was too angry to respond to your previous letter, so I figured I'd do him a favour. If you think I'd "dump" Sonic like that, (We're only friends, by the way) you need to get your head cleaned out. I swear, you have a beehive in the centre of your brain. What's wrong with rejection, anyway? Reala seems more your type. At least try him, you both share more in common than you think. Don't be all nit-picky about colours, by the way.

P.S. People who ship you and Cream are insane.

-NiGHTS

Dear Nights,

Sonic's upset because he knows I'm right! Sonic belongs to me, not you. You're just a wannabe bitch. I'm not "nit-picky about colours", and I'm NOT going to go out with Reala! By the way, learn how to spell the words "favor" and "color".

-Shadow the Hedgehog

Dear Shadow,

I have nothing to say except that I'm British. The keyword there: British! British people spell certain words, like "favor" and "color", as "favour" and "colour". So, no, I don't need to "learn to spell".

-NiGHTS

Dear Nights,

I want you to do something. I want you to take you're Britishness and shove it up your ass! If you're actually retarded enough to think that I'll fall for your British acting, you should go die in a fire! Fuck you and all of those "British" people out there!

-Shadow the Hedgehog

NiGHTS repeated the letter over and over again in her head. That last part Shadow wrote had fired her up to the brink of tears. She sat there, in front of the window, staring into the rain.

That little jerk! I'll get him, for sure! He'll be sorry he ever said that! NiGHTS' thoughts began to trail off after that, however.

... Britishness... Is that even a word? She facepalmed, before continuing to look through the window again. Of course it's not! She closed her eyes and, for a moment, it was as if everything was only the soft pitter-patter of rain hitting the window.

"Hey NiGHTS." Sonic's voice cut her off from her thoughts.

"Hey, Sonic." She replied, never looking away from the window.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know something's wrong?"

"NiGHTS, I can hear. What's wrong?"

Before she could respond, they both heard a voice yelling from outside.

"HEY, IDIOTS! GET OVER HERE! ESPESCIALLY YOU, 'BRITISH' PERSON! AIR QUOTES!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow (Can hedgehogs do that?) at the screaming visitor. However, he tried to act noncholant as he responded.

"Shadow, you don't have to yell. We can hear you just fine. Plus, you're making Sunshine upset."

NiGHTS finally took her eyes off the window. She hadn't noticed it before, but the dog Sonic mentioned was running around the living room frantically, barking her head off. Her long, snow-white fur brushing the floor as she ran.

"FUCK SUNSHINE!" Shadow screamed again.

"What do you want, Shadow?" NiGHTS grumbled.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU AND THAT OLD DUDE YOU'RE LETTING LIVE IN THERE!"

"SHADOW, SHUT UP!" Sonic snapped, not even trying to keep his composure now.

"Both of you shut up." NiGHTS retaliated. "You're both making Mackenzie's ears bleed."

Just as she said this, the person (Pikachu, rather) in question ran into the room, screaming. Her ears gushed with blood. She stopped for a moment to look at Shadow. Her ear flicked in annoyance, before she ran into the kitchen screaming again.

"Look, can I at least talk to that old man on the roof?"

"WHO'RE YOU CALLIN' OLD?!" The aforementioned man screamed back.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Sonic replied, ignoring the guy on the roof. He jumped up onto the roof above the patio, and disapeared after that.

"What do you want with me?" NiGHTS asked.

"I want to see if British people actually spell color the way you did."

"Well, okay. Hold on." NiGHTS went upstairs to her room and grabbed a convienently placed Sonic Colours. She ran back down and threw it at Shadow, who was hit in the shins. He screamed like a little girl and jumped back ten feet.

"Well, there you go."

"GET ME SOME TONGS!"

"What for?"

"YOUR BRITISHNESS HAS TOUCHED ME! IT'LL INFECT ME IF I DON'T GET TONGS!"

NiGHTS sighed, before walking into the kitchen. She was so preoccupied in Mackenzie's ear blood, though, that she almost tripped over a black bear, who was sleeping. The bear snorted and lifted her head.

What do you want, NiGHTS? The bear asked, without actually speaking. You see, NiGHTS, due to interacting with Sonic, was able to communicate to regular animals through the mind.

Sorry, Lusa. NiGHTS replied. Just trying to get some tongs.

Whatever. Hey, could you get me a pear?

Go get it yourself!

Fine.

NiGHTS left Lusa on her own after she got the tongs. She threw them at Shadow, who grabbed them in mid-air. He handled the case like it was some dangerous substance, and even the slightest contact could kill him.

"What is this shit?"

"It's a British Sonic Colours. You asked for it." NiGHTS went upstairs before Shadow could respond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Mackenzie's POV**

My ear twitched as I heard someone enter the room.

"Heeeeeere's Sonic!"

"Hey. Why'd you reference The Shining?" I asked.

"Because I can." He replied.

"Eh. Works for me."

For a minute, no one said anything. But, eventually, Sonic spoke up.

"Y'know, Hayden's coming over."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. He's gonna live with us."

I gasped, choking on nothing. I almost collapsed, but Sonic supported me.

"Holy crap, 'kenzie, calm down."

"Sorry. It's just that you brought it up so suddenly. Ugh, I need a drink."

"I'll get it." He volenteered. He ran into the kitchen, almost tripping on one of our dogs, a Newfoundland named Martha. While he was in there, Chris walked in and plunked his shit down next to me.

"Hey, what're you playing?"

"Sonic '06."

"Don't you hate that game?"

"Hayden said to to try it. Better than I thought, actually."

"Game still sucks."

I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. He chuckled. _Hey, he's not such a hard-ass around me. What's that all about? _I tried to shrug it off as I continued to play:

Silver screamed in frustration, before charging at Shadow. He seemed unfased by this. He pulled the green Chaos Emerald, and shouted:

"Chaos Control!"

Silver was suddenly moving slower than a snail covered in molassess. Shadow took this oppurtunity and attacked Silver, running next to him and roundhouse kicking him in the back of the head...

"Hey, 'Kenz, got you your drink. Hey, Chris." Sonic said as he walked in.

"Hey, Sonic." We said in unison. I curled up in my blanket, and he handed me the hot chocolate. The rain still poured outside, and my ears still hurt. As if somehow reading my mind, Chris asked:

"I heard quite a lot of noise down here earlier. How're your ears doing?"

"Better no thanks to Shadow." I grumbled back. Sonic sat in a chair against the wall, Dreamcast controller in hand.

"Are you done playing?"

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Third Person\Jason's POV**

Mackenzie threw on her jacket and snatched the Toolbox full of Gummis from Jeremiah. The Empoleon sighed, before stomping back upstairs.

"Hey, where're you going?" Hayden, a Charmander, asked as he walked up to her.

"I'm going to see Jason." She said as she walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

I shivered. Even though the rain had subsided, it was still chilly out.

_Damn it, Jason. Why didn't you bring your jacket?_

I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I slowly turned around to see Mackenzie standing there. I smiled.

"Hey, Mackenzie!"

"Hey, Jason. Where the fuck's your fucking jacket?"

"Mackenzie..."

"Sorry."

We spread the blanket out across the ground, under a tree. We ate in silence for the most part, but eventually, Mackenzie spoke up.

"Jason, I've always wondered what it's like to be able to manipulate Grass freely."

I've wondered the same thing with Electricity." I replied. I suddenly remembered something.

"Hold on a second, 'Kenz." I said, jumping up into the tree. In the fork of two branches, I found what I was looking for. A Super Sonic plushie, with a green-and-yellow bow around its neck. It was sitting on a box full of chocolate, which I'd made just for her. I gently lowered myself down, before handing her the gifts.

Her eyes lit up as she saw them. "Thank you, Jason." she said, her eyes filling up with tears of joy. She began to cry. I hugged her, wiping away her tears.

"Jeez, never thought I'd see you _this_ happy."

She sat down again, still crying. She savoured the chocolate blissfully, absorbed in every second of it. She rested her head on my shoulder, and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Jason, I-"

Suddenly, we heard footsteps coming toward us. I felt Mackenzie shiver as they got neared, and nearer...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Jason's POV**

The source of the footsteps stopped in front of us. Mackenzie trembled in my arms now, and I could see why she was scared. The creatures that caused all the noise were a variety of humans with hawk heads, cougars with the same hawk heads, or entirely hawk. One of them suddenly spoke, his voice human, but mingled with hawk screeches.

"A Generation Five Pokemon! Zar'roc, attack!"

Mackenzie suddenly leaped in front of me, taking the blow. It was here that I got a clear look at her assailant. It was a three-headed creature, each head was that of a hawk. The left head had the body of a cougar, the middle one with the body of a lion, an the right one with the body of a bear. Each head let out a roar of each respective animal, combined with the screech of a hawk. The creature spread its wings, revealing the left one to be the wing of a bat, the other to be that of an angel.

"Zar'roc, yeild! We've hit a Generation One Pokemon!"

Mackenzie lay there, her blood spilling onto the ground from a large gash on her side. "Jason... run..." She mumbled weakly.

"Not without you!" I screamed. I took her by the hand, and ran. The three-headed creature, the one they'd called Zar'roc, started to chase us. Knowing that Mackenzie couldn't keep up with me, I lifted her up into my arms. (Not an easy feat, mind you.) I had to keep dodging Zar'roc's attacks.

"Jason... If I don't make it back... I just wanted to say-"

"No! I'm going to get you back!" I cried, my eyes welling up with tears at the thought of her dying. _I _will_ get her back home,_ I thought, _I won't let her die here._

"Jason... I'm not gonna make it... you know that..."

"No! Stay with me! Mackenzie!"

Mackenzie slowly closed her eyes, and sighed. "Jason... You're still very determined... But I've always liked that about you..."

"What're you saying?"

"I... I-"

_RRRAWEEEEEEKRAAAAAAAAAAAAW!_

I finally stopped in front of the house, where Jeremiah and Hayden were waiting.

"Jason! Hey!" Jeremiah called out.

I ignored him, setting Mackenzie onto the ground gently.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked. I'm fine, but Mackenzie..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Mackenzie's POV**

I could hear all the turmoil going on around me, meshing with the unconsious part of my mind. The unconsious part of me was replaying the encounter with the hawk-cretures. Jason was there, mourning me like I was already dead. One of the hawk-creatures walked toward me, the three-headed monster, Zar'roc, on a chain in his hand. The middle head lunged for me, before the creature started morphing. _Morphing._ The middle head turned into Sonic, the left one into NiGHTS, and the right one turned into my older brother, Jeremiah. Suddenly, I felt someone touch the wound in my side. I shuddered at the sudden jolt of pain it brought.

"She's still partially consious," a voice said. "for how long, I don't know."

_Rebbecca? Wouldn't Jayfeather have been a better option? _

"Jayfeather, could you help me out here, please?"

I slowly slipped away from the unconsious world, being left with an image of Jason, chained against a wall, blood dripping from multiple wounds all over his body. He saw me, his eyes looking glassy, clouded.

"Mackenzie? Where are you?" He whispered, "What were you trying to say to me?"

"I-" I was suddenly cut off, as I felt someone lift me up and place me on the couch. I felt a warm hand being placed on my shoulder.

"I hope she's okay." the voice said sadly.

"Claire?" I whispered. I tried to get up, but I was simply too weak. I decided to just turn around and try to got to sleep. Claie sat next to me, her blue-gray eyes shining like a star. She picked up a Wii Remote, and I fell asleep listening to Seven Rings in Hand while she was playing Sonic and the Seceret Rings.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jeremiah's POV**

"Do I really have to haul this crap around all day?"

"You heard what you sister said about the hawk-creatures. If they were to come here, we'd be sitting ducks."

I sighed. Even though I knew he was right, it was hard to not complain. I just couldn't do this crap all day just because of some creatures that sounded like Mackenzie just made them up for some fanfic. I had to say, though,that it was pretty easy to belive after seeing that wound on her side, which Rebbecca and Jayfeather both said could only be caused by some type of bird.

Chris just sat at the desk in our new house. A treehouse. It was just like a normal house, with electricity and everything. Except in a treeeeeee! Ugh, stupid jokes. Anyway, pretty much everyboby was settled in, except for me.

"Jeremiah, come on up here! It's great!" NiGHTS shouted. Sonic just sat next to her, and they said something I couldn't make out. Jason grumbled something about Halo, and Andrew was yelling at Prince, who was attempting to chew on Mackenzie's Super Sonic plushie. Mackenzie was lagging behind, probaby due to her wounds. She was carrying one of the dogs, a Dobeman puppy named Lick.

When I actually got in there, I noticed Sonic was reading something awfully familiar.

"Hey, is that Maximum Ride?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Just asking."

"You're worse than your sister."

I went upstairs, where I could hear Claire reading a fanfic:

"Chris slowly approached and Claire suddenly felt him-" And then she cut herself off, laughing. NiGHTS sauntered upstairs, playing Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors/Colours on her invisible flute. She continued to play as she walked into her own room, before suddenly stopping.

"Jeremiah, could you come in here for a second?"

"What do you want?" I grumbled as I walked in.

"What is this?" She asked, pointing at a kitten being burned alive.

"Ugh, Spyro." Chris groaned as he walked by.

"SPYRO, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

"That was my ear!"

"FUCK YOUR EAR! I'D BE MORE CONCERNED ABOUT THE KITTEN BEING BURNED ALIVE IN HERE!"

Sonic suddenly walked in.

"Why are you yelling at Spyro? He's not even here yet!"

I facepalmed. _Why does he never tell us who's coming over?_

"Who else is coming over?" Jason asked.

"The three Spyros, Steven, Reala, Shadow, Tails, Jill, Mackenzie's Chao, every other Skylander, Ujurak, Ezio, a bunch of Neopets, and the rest of the bears, cats, and dogs in Seekers, Warriors, and Survivors."

Just then, a Sonic Chao flew in on a NiGHTS Chao, followed by a Shadow and Reala Chao. Then, three dragons poked their heads in. Finally, an eagle flew in with some kittens, puppies, bear cubs, and Chao riding on it's back. The eagle dropped them off, before morphing into a brown bear.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Ujurak!" Kallik cried as she burst through the window. Kallik and Ujurak are two of Mackenzie's many, and I mean many, pet bears. Kallik is a polar bear, while Ujurak can shapeshift into any living creature he pleases.

"Spyro, why is there a kitten being burned alive in my room?" NiGHTS asked cooly, even though her rich, blue eyes burned with rage.

"Uhhh, I... Idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout."

"Who?"

"Which?"

All three Spyros said this at the same time. I sat down next to Skylanders Spyro,


	7. Chapter 7

**Silver's POV**

"All right, Silver. We're here now." I heard Lyra say to me. All I could think about were the pevious few hours of my life.

Those last few hours...

I was in the Dragon's Den with Typhlosion. Lyra had promised me that she would show up for a battle. However, it had been half an hour since she had last called from the Pokemon Center, and I was far beyond worried at this point. Finally, I decided to look for her.

"Lyra! Lyra, where are you?!" I called out. I suddenly heard a Pokemon let out a cry. I turned in the direction of the cry and saw a Meganium.

"Tree-Rex? Where's Lyra?" I asked. Tree-Rex whimpered helplessly, and I noticed that he was wounded. There was another cry, and Raikou limped out of the bushes.

"Tigerbolt? You too? What happened?"

Before anyone could respond, there was a howl, and then it was followed by barking. An Arcanine stepped out of the thicket, a Growlithe at its feet. Typhlosion growled, and Tree-Rex and Tigerbolt roared. The Arcanine brushed Growlithe aside, and turned bak into the thicket. It looked at us as if it wanted us to follow. Typhlosion growled disapprovingly, but came with us anyway.

After pushing through the foliage for what felt like hours, we finally came to a stop at a clearing. The Arcanine howled, and there was rustling coming from the grass all around us. The last thing I knew before falling unconcious was that we were ambushed by what I could swear were people with hawk heads.

When I awoke, I heard barking. _The Arcanine?_ I opened my eyes to find a white wolf looking right back at me. Its dark eyes gave me the impression that it was more intelligent than other wolves. Its tail thumped against the ground when it noticed I was awake.

"Silver? Are you okay?" Lyra asked, helping me up to my feet.

"What happened?"

"You were ambushed by creatures who we found out were infected by a contaminated water supply which we dubbed 'Haterade'."

"We?"

"The wolf helped get rid of the creatures that attacked me before we found you." Lyra said, pointing at the white-furred wolf. It cocked its head to one side curiously. It barked, before running off. Lyra followed, but I hesitated. _This is too much like that Arcanine... I wouldn't trust that wolf if I were her._

"Silver, come on! There's a place around here where we're safe from those hawk-monsters! The wolf knows the way!"

"How do you know this?" I asked as I caught up to her.

"Well... Have you heard of a Poncle, Silver?"

"A what?"

"A Poncle. It's a miniature person, bug-sized, if you will."

"Wha about me?!" A small but clearly audible voice called from ahead. I looked at the wolf to see a tiny green ball-thing bouncing around on its head.

"I wasn't calling you a bug persay, Issun! I was talking more about your size! Oh, and why didn't you speak up before?!"

"It was different then! I-"

"Okay, what in the name of Arceus is going on here?!" I snapped, cutting this "Poncle" or whatever you call it off. There was an awkward silence, before Lyra spoke up.

"Okay, when I met he wolf-"

"Ammy!" The bug-Poncle-whatever cut in.

"Ammy," She rolled her eyes at the name, "Issun was there with her. I didn't know who either of them were, but there were more important things to worry about then."

"So, you said you were attacked by those hawk-monsters?"

"Yeah. That's when they came in. They told me about how they were serching for survivors and having them congregate at the place they took them. When I told them about you and the Pokemon I'd lost during the attack, they ran off to find you."

"You had already lost conciousness when we found you." Another voice said, this one I recognized as her Mewtwo, Biohazard, who had just happened to pop out of its PokeBall. "Before the attack, she sent Tree-Rex and Tigerbolt to find you."

"We followed the trail of petals and pawprints left by them. After that, Ammy followed her nose." Issun declared proudly.

"And now we're here." I concluded.

"Yep."

A sudden wave of dizzyness washed over me, and I almost collapsed. Lyra continually tried to steady me, but to no avail. I fell unconcious once again, this time seeing a sole tree at the top of a hill in the distance.


	8. Chapter Christmas

**The Christmas Special!**

**Third Person POV**

Dante kicked the chair into an upright position, slamming his feet onto the table as he leaned back into it. The ringing phone flew right into his hand.

"Devil May Cry." he said into the phone.

"Um..." a woman's voice responded nervously, before she cleared her throat. "Hello? Is this Dante?" Whoever this chick was, she wasn't good with phone calls.

"Yeah. What's the deal?" he responded, his eyes wandering around his office lazily. "It's bad enough that I have to work during the holiday season."

"Well, um... Th-that's what I wanted to call you about." the woman replied. "You see, we, uh, have a bit of a demon problem over here, and since we were going to invite you here anyway..." she trailed off.

"All right. Give me the location and I'm there."

"Well, we live in a mansion-tree house hybrid, and-"

"Wait! _That_ mansion-tree house, the one that's known for the amount of people it houses?!" Dante cried, cutting her off.

"Yeah. 'That' one."

"You wouldn't happen to be Mackenzie, would you?!"

"Yeah. That's me. Oh, and we'll have pizza and strawberry sundaes there."

"Count me in!"

"Please, just make it here before twelve. Just as a safety measure. I mean, you may not need it, but..."

"Got it." Dante said, before hanging up. He ran outside, hopped into the car, and sped off.

_Jesus, what a mess._ Dante thought as he walked into the house. A brunette girl with gravity-defying pigtails was guzzling down a glass of egg nog while a wierd green flower-dinosaur thing was headwalling repeatedly. A hooded man sat at the table, apparently asleep. A large gray-and-white rodent thing with orange spots on the back of its neck was clearly flirting with a vaugely familliar wolf. Food, and people, for that matter, were strewn all over the floor. A surprisingly well-decorated Christmas tree was being sniffed at by a dog, possibly a collie, with a large black bear apparently trying to deter it. A yellow rodent with red spots on its cheeks walked up to him, along with a brunette girl.

"There, you've seen him, now get out." the brunette said to the rodent.

"No! He's too badass for me to leave!" the rodent replied. The strange thing was that these two sounded exactly the same. They both sounded like the lady on the phone.

"So, one of you must be Mackenzie, right?" Dante inquired, breaking up the quarreling girls.

"Uh... Yeah, about that..." the brunette started.

"There's, uh..." the rodent continued.

"Two of them." a raven-haired boy finished as he walked by.

"What he said." the brunette and rodent said at the same time.

"Okay... And what was this about a demon problem?"

"Oh, yeah. These posessed animatronics always wander around from twelve to six A.M." the human Mackenzie said. "So we basically have a Freddy Fazbear's crisis over here."

"OH GOD NO!" an unmistakable voice screamed.

_Holy shit! Chris!_ (AN: Ha ha, Marvel vs Capcom referrence)

A wierd, music-box kind of jingle played as all the power in the house went out. Both Mackenzie (AN: What's the plural form of "Mackenzie"?) were whistling the tune, while the wolf, who Dante'd finally recognized as Amaterasu, padded over to him and whimpered softly, as if to not disturb the demonic prescence in the room. A light emminated from the top of the stairs, constantly blinking to the tune.

"Well, time to go to work." Dante said, unsheathing his sword as he walked up the stairs, Amaterasu following, braving the demonic aura.

"If we don't come back, murder that damned bear and his Satanic friends." Amaterasu growled, although she knew full well that no one could understand her.

"Well, that was one Hell of a party, wasn't it?" Dante said, after he'd finished five-hundred slices of pizza and four-hundred strawberry sundaes. He got up to leave, but saw the Pikachu version of Mackenzie grabbing onto his foot.

"No! You're too badass to leave!" she cried.

"Am I really _that_ annoying?" the human version of her inquired.

"Yes. Yes you are." the hooded man from before replied. She glared at him.

"Well, the only way I'll stay is if you somehow move my shop over here."

"Yeah, uh..." Sonic said, looking uncomfortably at the Pikachu at Dante's feet. "She thought of that."

"Damn it!" Dante shouted. "I hate crazy fangirls!"


	9. This Story Is Being Discontinued

**APRIL FOOLS!**


	10. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've just been really out of it recently. *sigh* Writer's Block is a bitch.

**Chapter 8**

**Sonic's POV**

I walked by to hear Mackenzie talking faster than even I can keep up with.

"...AndthenReubenwasalllike'MATIRUDAAAA!'andthechick'slike'JACKIE!'andMentossolveseverythingandthenbloodbloodhyperrealisticbloodbloodbloodybloodbloodhyperrealisticbloodandthenIdiedtheend." She was breathing heavily when she finally finished.

"You've been watching those Japanese Mentos commercials again, haven't you?" Silver asked.

"SHUT UP, SILVER!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hey, you two!" I heard Rebecca say. "Why don't you do something that's not, I don't know, yelling at each other?"

"SHUT UP, NURSE, I'M DRUNK!"

"Hey, at least she admits it..." Silver said.

"How many times has Mackenzie screamed at someone in this fanfic?" asked Dante as he came up to see what the screaming was about.

"DAMN IT, DANTE! YOU GOT FOURTH WALL GLASS ALL OVER THE PLACE!" Lyra screamed.

"... Holy shit, woman..."

There was a knock at the door. Why anyone would go through the hassle of putting a door on a treehouse is something nobody knew.

"I'll get it!" One of the Spyros, the classic one, volunteered.

"No way! _I'll_ get it!" Legends Spyro snapped.

"Why don't you just shut up and stop whining?!" Chris yelled.

Dante walked out, facepalming. I decided to follow him, because I was bored.

When we got down there, a fight was going on _about who would answer the fucking door!_

"Oh my fuck! What is wrong with you people?!" I shouted.

"Why the fuck are we all swearing?!" One of the Spyros asked. I didn't bother to keep track at this point.

"I don't fucking know!" Chris replied, punching a table for no reason.

In this time, Dante had finally gotten the door. On the other side stood a man who looked almost exactly like him, except for the fact that his hair was slicked back and he wore a blue coat instead of a red one.

"I am the Quantum Ranger!" He shouted, throwing a wine bottle in the air. It crashed onto the floor and shattered. Dante slammed the door in the guy's face.

"Guys... I think Vergil's drunk..." He said. Suddenly, Vergil threw the door open.

"Hey, Dante! I saw a dog!" He shouted, before running over to Amaterasu, hugging her. "Imma call you Brian McShnickerdoodle!"

She stared at me, squirming uncomfortably.

"Hey! Get off!" Dante barked. Vergil got up, still cuddling the poor wolf-goddess.

"Boy, you don't tell me what to do!" The eldest twin slurred. "I'm not the one who did the Mentos Incident, after all!"

"No one can prove that I did that!" Dante retorted, trying to punch Vergil in the face. He responded by holding Ammy up in front of him. The younger twin's eyes widened as he realized that he'd hit the wolf. When she realized that the blue-coated man had taken advantage of her, she tried to snap at him.

"Silence!" A voice boomed. "If thou dost not stop this madness now, then I shall silence thee myself!"

Everyone stopped. A shadow loomed over the whole group.

"I thank thou. Now I can speak. As I was going to say, I wish to speak to the mother goddess, Amaterasu, and the Nightmaren named NiGHTS."

Ammy let out a small yip and walked over to the shadow-casting creature, along with NiGHTS. They disappeared briefly, only to reappear.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I have made some changes to thy abilities. Now Mother Amaterasu can speak to thou just as well as thou can speak to her. However, NiGHTS cannot speak telepatically to regular animals anymore. I bid thee farewell."

With that, the shadow disappeared, leaving everyone more confused than ever. Ammy was the first to speak.

"What. The. Fuck. Was. That?"


End file.
